1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fasteners and more particularly to an adjustable fastener assembly which can be utilized to connect two panels or to support a windshield with respect to an automobile frame wherein the assembly includes two components which can be readily connected together upon snapping engagement in a first direction and thereafter adjusted in a ratcheting manner in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction for a predetermined distance beyond which the components become disengaged.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fasteners are typically utilized in automobile assembly operations so as to hold two or more panels together or to connect another article, such as a molding strip or the like, to a panel or another assembly. The fastener is typically inserted and retained within an aperture in a first panel and a second panel is attached to another portion of the fastener.
Fasteners are also known which support and position one member with respect to another member and are adjustable after initial positioning. An example of such a fastener is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,000 which discloses a method and device for fixing moldings on windshields having a molding clip which supports the windshield with respect to the frame of the car. The clip includes a supporting piece which is adhesively secured to an edge of the windshield. A movable holding piece is slidingly engaged to the supporting piece from one end thereof and held in position by a ratchet and pawl mechanism which allows movement in the same direction as the sliding engagement. After attaching the clip to the windshield and initial positioning of the windshield within the car frame, a molding piece is connected to the holding piece thereby enabling the molding piece to be moved with respect to the supporting piece so as to finally position and support the windshield against the car frame.
Such a fastener, however, is difficult to assemble due to its many parts and its sliding engagement in the same direction as the adjustment operation which is parallel to the windshield. Additionally, it does not enable ready engagement and disengagement and relies on a separate molding strip to provide the desired contact with the car frame.
It therefore would be desirable to provide a fastener assembly including two components which can readily be connected upon snapping engagement in a first direction, adjusted in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction and disengaged upon continued movement in the second direction.
The invention provides an adjustable fastener assembly which can readily be engaged and disengaged and includes a receptacle member and a connecting member. An engagement member is also included for retaining the connecting member to the receptacle member upon engagement in a first direction, for maintaining retention and providing movement between the receptacle and the connecting member for a predetermined distance in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction, and for enabling disengagement of the connecting member from the receptacle member upon movement in the second direction beyond the predetermined distance.